Listen, Luffy
by Suseri Otsutsuki
Summary: After two years, all the crews finally get back together again. Robin bring souvenirs for her captain. Special from his father. What it is?


Disclaimer: One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda. I did not take any material advantage from this. I own nothing.

Warning: OOC. Fluff. Cliche.

Note: The timeline is after time skip when they are going to Fishman Island. English is not my native language, so please bear with me.

* * *

 **[ Listen, Luffy ]**

* * *

"Wow! It's so amazing!"

Excitedly Luffy and his crew fascinanting about the scenery under water. They just left Sabaody Island and their next destination is Fishman Island. The Straw Hat Captain still looking at their surounding with amaze when someone tapped his shoulder and called his name.

"Hm?"

Luffy turn around and found all the crew was behind him. Gathering around him. All of them, more or less, have the same expression. It's not full of happiness but combined between longing, sympathy, and guilty. "What it is, _minna_? "His eyes laid on his snipper who was tapped Luffy's shoulder now walked towards him and hugging his captain dearly. The navigator followed their snipper. So, they are hugging Luffy from both side, left and right, before both of them crying.

"We are...very sorry to hear about Ace, Luffy," Usopp trying to hold his sobbing but not success at all. Nami adding and half crying, "And we are very sorry for not being by your side when it happened."

"Usopp... Nami..." He look at them then the others too. All of them share the sentiment that their snipper and navigator showed. "Chopper... Brook... Franky..." who are crying already, while, "Robin... Zoro... Sanji..." smile sadly towards him. Luffy's sight blurring in the next second as warm feeling filling his chest. He stretch his arms long enough to hug all his crew together. He tought he fine already about his brother but actually it was not that easy. Not to mention this past two years he never met anyone from his crew. How he missed them and need them at that time is indescribable. However, this is enough to make Luffy smiles and nodding with them in his hands, sobbing, "T-thank you!"

All of them patting their captain's hands who bind them together now. Telling that, "We will always be with you, Captain." Luffy chuckling happily and realease them from his hands. "I'm sure all of you trained hard these past years! You guys need to be strong to stand beside me, shishishi!"

"Of course! I'll shoot anything you want me to, Luffy!" Usopp smile confidently showing his new move.

"Don't worry coz I'm a _witch_ , now," Nami wink with her climac tact by her side. "I'll bring our ship to whenever you wish, Luffy."

"I'll be a real monster for you, Luffy!" Chopper's eyes full of determination. Franky show his trademark move with his hand form a star when saying, "I'll build SUPEER cool tools that you need, Captain!"

"I'll be looking any information you want, Luffy," Robin smile after one nod. Brook playing his violin, "Yohohoho, I'll play a song whenever you wish me to, Luffy-san."

"I will make any dishes that'll bring your spirit up," said Sanji lighting a cigarrate and smile like the others. Confidently. Lastly, Zoro with just one eye said, "I'll cut anything that disturb your way."

"Listen, Luffy," together, the say in one harmony with no doubt, "WE WILL MAKE YOU BECOME A PIRATE KING, CAPTAIN!"

"You guys..." Luffy feels so touched with his crew. This is the first time they said something like this and it definetely made their captain teary up plus full of spirited. "Shishishi! With all of you, I'LL BECOME A PIRATE KING!"

All of them rejoice with their captain for a moment before Robin call his name and step forward to Luffy who tears wiped away. "Luffy, someone ask me to give this to you," she said when her hand give him a white den-den mushi and a paper with numbers on it. Robin explained the white den-den mushi was a rare one to protect the line when they are calling so no one can eavesdropping.

"Who asked you to give me this?" Luffy tilting his head as Robin smiling. She answered, "It's from your father. I was with Revolutionary Army these past years and before I came back here, Dragon-san entrusted this to me to give it to you."

"Ooh," Luffy not changing his expression until he dumbfounded clueless asking white poking the white den-den mushi with the paper, "Why he gave me this?"

"For the God's sake, Luffy! It means he want to keep in contact with you," Nami sighing for her captain being insensitive. Usopp aggreing and explain, "The numbers on the paper is your father's den-den mushi private number. By using the white den-den mushi you can call him easily and no eavesdropping from others like marine. Right, Robin?"

The elder woman nodding, "Yes, Luffy. Dragon-san said that if you want you can contact him anytime."

"Anytime?" He repeated to make sure. "Isn't he busy with his Revolutionary Army?"

Before Robin answered, Brook say it first, "He may be busy—no, he is definetely busy. Afterall, he is the leader of revolutionary army. However, he still your father, Luffy-san."

"I bet he want to know how SUPEER his son doing," Franky smile. Chopper nodding and smile too, "Or at least he just want to hear your voice."

"But he never contact me in any way before. Why bothered now?"

"You were almost dead two years ago at the war. Even we as your _nakama_ was hopeless at that time. I can't imagine how your father's feel about that," Sanji still smoking while said that. Zoro also said, "Before no one knows about your parents, even in marines too not much people know that your father was your grandfather's son. It means it was top secret and probably to protecting you when you were small. But, the marines itself reveal your father."

Luffy looks confused, "And... your point is?"

"By saying that, because now the world knew you are his son, he no need to keep it as a secret and want to talk to you," Nami conclude all their perspectives. Brook adding, "He must be missing you a lot, yohoho."

"Hmmmmmmmmm," Luffy look thinking so hard, leave them trapped in silent for several minutes before he said, "Should I call him?"

"You're still wondering that!?" Usopp disbelief what he just heard. Chopper asked his captain, "You don't want to talk to him?"

"I don't know..." Luffy did look nervous and sighing, "...You guys knew that I just knew I had a father two years ago. Although I want to know what my father look like, it just... I still got the feeling he is unknown person to my life. Besides, I don't know what to talk to a _father_."

Everyone stay in silent after hearing Luffy said that. Not that they don't understand why their captain nervous since none of them raised by their own father but some of them had a father's figure. Brook, as the elsdest from all of them, pats his captain shoulder. "It's alright, Luffy-san, you should ask yourself wether you want or not contacting your father," he put his violin ready on shoulder. "I believe the answer is there."

Luffy keep quiet for several minutes and the others paying attention to him closely before the captain said, "I want it." His crews sigh in relief and smiling, stating, "We knew it."

So, they all sitting together in aquarium bar with two den-den mushi and Luffy at the center. Franky prepare all the things their captain need before dialing the number and waiting for respond. All of them keep their mouth shout up since Luffy still got no reaction from the other line. When someone pick up, Luffy's eyes widening as he hears a baritone voice.

 _[ Dragon speaking. ]_

Luffy stay quiet. Making the others (whispering) to cheer him up to talk but unsuccessful. Seconds gone till he finally speak up, "Da..d?"

 _[ . . . Luffy? ]_

"Yes. I got your number from Robin."

 _[ I see. ]_

"..."

 _[ . . . ]_

"Ok, bye!" Luffy try to hang up but stopped when his friends (minus Robin) shouting, "JUST LIKE THAT?!"

"What's wrong?" Luffy frowned.

"Of course wrong, you dumb rubberman!" Usopp shaking his head, "You could ask how is he doing now? Is he healthy or what?"

Nami adding, "Or is he busy?" Chopper said too, "Or asking 'when we can meet', maybe?"

Franky also adds, "Or 'are there SUPEER cyborg in the army' like me?" Sanji fired up too with eyes shaping the hearts, "Perhaps you can asked how many pretty ladies in revolu—"

"NOT THAT!" Nami, Usopp, Chopper yelling at Sanji and Franky.

Zoro voice up, "Luffy, you can ask 'which sake are the best—" Brook also adding, "Yohoho, or asking is he ever saw woman's pantie—

"DEFINETELY NOT THAT!" The trio close Zoro and Brook mouth with their hands.

"Or you can ask him wether he miss you or not?" Robin chuckling looking at her friends. The trio look at her with teary eyes and relief face, "Oh, that... you can ask... him."

"I don't care about all of that... I just want to hear my dad's voice," Luffy's face look troubled after hearing so many suggetion from his crews. "It's enough!"

Before anyone say anything, Dragon who were still on the line by den-den mushi listening all of that. He choose silent when his son's friends comment and smiling when hearing Luffy's respond.

 _[ Do you hear me? ]_

Everyone focus on the voice when Luffy answering, "I'm still here."

 _[ Listen, Luffy. ]_

"Yeah?"

 _[ I'm glad you are okay, Son. ]_

"Dad..."

 _[ Please accept my condolences about your brother. ]_

His teary eyes keep blinking several times.

 _[ You are strong kid, when I set you off on Logue Town and that time, even now, I believe you'll achieve your dream. ]_

The Straw Hat boy nodding while wiping his overflowing tears, "Yes..."

 _[ If you want to talk to me again, you can call me anytime, Luffy. ]_

"..."

 _[Because you are my son. ]_

Luffy grinning, "Shishishishi!"

Their first talk was not so bad like in Luffy's mind. His father nothing like his grandfather who always nagging about Luffy's behaviour. And even though they haven't met, his father still show in his own way that he is care about Luffy's being. It made him, "I want to meet you, Dad!"

 _[ We will, Son. ]_

 **OMAKE**

And then Luffy hung up. He turn his body towards his friends with big smiles, "Hey, guys! I—" but then, his eyes blinked in confuse to have most of them crying. Franky and chopper hugging each other with tears overflowing. Nami cry on Robin's lap, while Usopp and Brook crying in each shoulder. Sanji turn his back to them and sometime touch his face like wiping motion. Zoro looking down at the floor in sad complicated expression.

"Why you guys crying?"

All of them said, "BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Huh...?"

* * *

 _Thanks for reading, please review if you don't mind._


End file.
